mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BrickWheels
Sig here if you like my store and comment on what you like/don't like about it please sig and leave a comment if you order from my store!! BrickWheels (talk) 21:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) This is a AWESOME store! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) donations can i donate 4 worker bees to you for 2 clicks. my mln username is legoman_756. 18:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) donations can i donate 4 worker bees to you for 2 clicks. my mln username is legoman_756. 18:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure I will send you a friend Request! BrickWheels (talk) 18:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) i sent the items 14:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) whats your cousins mln username??????????????????????????! 00:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) She's 6 years old but her username is gabbybricker. BrickWheels (talk) 20:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) your cousins rank 2 not rank 1 okay 19:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yea she just turned rank 2 yesterday. I had logged on for her and harvested her honey pots to find out that she had 50 for the queen bee masterpiece so I got the required items and built it for her. she was rank 1 before you had finnaly got on to friend request her and when you did you found out she was rank 2. BrickWheels (talk) 19:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ribbons i need more vitory ribbons. put out a race module 1 00:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have a stunt track module out can you click that and I will set up a race track module too send me a friend request. BrickWheels (talk) 21:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks . and i am already your friend.legoman756 14:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ok (I am about to kill this fly he is driving me crazy.) theres this fly thats been buzzing around me at home that is so annoying. BrickWheels (talk) 20:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Just buying. 20:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thornax I would trade some thornax for acient spear partes. Make an order at my store. 21:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I have lots of Rank 0-3 items! You can order some at my store. 19:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice page -- 22:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks?BrickWheels (talk) 12:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) need some help can you help me get to rank 4 please. its legoman_756 AGAIN! pease help me21:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) At your service buddy! What'll it be? I've got the goods to get you to rank 4. Just tell me what you need. (looks at what I just typed and realizes that I think I just made that ryhme somehow) BrickWheels (talk) 19:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) click my race module rank 1 22:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) please keep on clicking 20:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry i stopped because i was waiting for you to harvest so after you won because you can only harvest 1 ribbon. lets keep track here of when i lose so you can harvest and then tell me you are ready again. ok? BrickWheels (talk) 23:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) clicked both of them. harvest and I will click again. BrickWheels (talk) 23:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) done 13:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ok I am grounded but I do have access to a computer every now and then. I will click at 11:20 A.M. everyday (EST time) and at 3:10 P.M. occasionally. I will click right now. BrickWheels (talk) 19:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Power cells Hi, I'd like 30 Solar Power Cells. just tell me where to put the clicks Thanks! MLN Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 05:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok click my Dinosaur excavation module (the one at the top) and accept my friend request and I will send them. BrickWheels (talk) 19:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked on this and thornax Thanks! your a great friend on MLN **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thornax Sure I'll take the thornax 5 clicks right? I'm your friend already MLN Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) OOPS! I gave you one extra click. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) thats ok I will still give you the thornax for that extra click. free thornax i guess. BrickWheels (talk) 21:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I please have 2 heroic storys? 22:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes Please click my Dinosaur excavation module. Also accept my friend request if you haven't already. Then I will send them. BrickWheels (talk) 19:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Did you block me or something because when I try to click add to friend and go to my private view your name isnt on the pending. BrickWheels (talk) 21:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yah, I blocked you. I'll unblock you and click. 21:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I unblocked you and clicked. 22:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) items sent enjoy! BrickWheels (talk) 18:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure I'll work for you! When do I start? Also why do you keep blocking and unblocking me? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) You can officially start tommorow since today is almost over. And the reason i keep blocking and unblocking is because I am clicking on my module from my cousins account so that I can try and get the last sapphire i need since I don't know who has been recieving my gems when i don't block people. BrickWheels (talk) 22:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) OH, OK I'll start tomorrow! Can't wait!!! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Order Hi Boss : D he he he can I get 150 strawberries please. Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 23:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC)